Logia de Corazones
by S. Alex Beilshmildt
Summary: [U/A] -Multiparing- Porque no hay nada más bello que el amor, a menos que sufras de mal de amores, ahí, las botanas, el helado y las películas románticas hollywoodenses lucen tan apuestos juntos como Di Caprio en sus épocas de gloria, pero ¿Porque sufrir? Hartos de sus corazones rotos, los miembros de la logia de corazones estaban dispuestos a pasarla bien y tal vez a algo más...


**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia y sus derivados, no me pertenecen. Son de la prodigiosa mente de Himaruya-sama y... no se ._. etto, yo solo escribo porque me encanta hacerlo n_n sin fines de lucro, no gano ni mad... ejem, no gano nada por esto xD!_

* * *

…

**..::L**o**g**_i_a** d**e** C**or_a_**zo**n_e_**s::..**

…

**I**n_tr_o**du**cció**n I**n_t_er**m**e_di_**o**

…

**Un plan macabro para estar bien.**

…

**S. Alex Beilshmildt**

…

**Hetalia Axis Powers**

…

* * *

Dicen por ahí que 'el sexo débil' es el femenino, el mundo y la historia lo ha 'dictaminado' así... pero es obvio que no conocen los por menores de toda la historia, más si nos concentramos en detalles pequeños podemos notar que no solo ha habido mujeres 'resaltantes' en la historia, en general la raza humana no sería nada sin ellas ¿De dónde carajos creen que nacen los niños? ¿Creen acaso que sería lo mismo del mundo sin ellas? La respuesta es lógica: no. Restando aquello es obvio también que nosotras hemos dejado en la sombra nuestro completo poderío, dando sabios consejos disfrazados de comentarios casuales, cariño y enseñanzas que resultan en un poderoso guerrero, en sabios estudiantes, en fuertes monarcas y ya más actualmente, en grandes empresarios, presidentes e ingenieros, aunque no falta uno que otro idiota que pese a los consejos sabios de su progenitora, termina por volver a ejercer el daño que un ser (obviamente masculino como lo han representado en la mitología) de su sexo contrario.

Así es señores, les estoy hablando del jodido Cupido con su jodido trabajo de enamorarnos (si, la autora se incluye) de imbéciles que con detalles pequeños, unos hermosos ojos (oh retaguardia, que vamos, ellos no son los únicos que se fijan en ella) oh amabilidad innata... maldito querubín en pañales que siempre parece disfrutar hacernos sufrir y de paso agregar enormes ganancias a las fábricas de dulces y helados, así como subir el rating de Hollywood y sus falsas películas de romance y amor verdadero como '_Mujer bonita_' ***** que solo nos crea falsas expectativas, pues aunque algunas de nosotras seamos tan orgullosas como para admitir aquello y ocultar las lágrimas que una trama triste oh un rompimiento de corazón por culpa de la decepción estilo _Kevin Doyle _con _Jane Nichols_*****_,_ de reojo siempre las vemos y maldecimos al cielo por las lágrimas que la protagonista suelta por nosotras, si señores, el amor es una mierda de la que nadie se salva, así como el calentamiento global, pero al final de cuentas se disfruta como esa droga masoquista con la que nadie puede negarse a vivir oh terminamos en una casa/departamento de solteros con bastantes mascotas para compensar un vacío emocional en los patéticos días existenciales de los típicos (y cada vez más frecuentes) solterones de más de cuarenta años.

Pero como es de notar en esta historia no hablaré de nulos problemas amorosos de los solterones de cuarenta años, no, esta historia se desarrolla en la Academia Sekaii, una institución que cuenta con distintos niveles de tortura, perdón, distintos niveles escolares los cuales son primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y universidad; también he de agregar que el amor y sus dolencias no se limita con clases sociales, edades, razas, nacionalidades, sexos y... sexualidades, pero vamos, este es el siglo XXI y todo está perfectamente claro, así como mujeres pueden sufrir, los hombres también... sobre todo si son el lado 'pasivo' de la relación, oh para que se entienda en el mundo fujoshi, al _uke_ siempre le toca sufrir del corazón por su estúpido (y sexy) _seme_ que no entiende de razones y menos de corazones... estúpidos y sensuales semes.

En este momento nos ubicamos en una casa de dos pisos bastante amplia de fachada blanca con detalles modernos y un amplio jardín con bastantes arboles rodeándola, conocida por los alrededores como 'Mansión Lukasiewics' perteneciente a la familia de aquel apellido, arquitectos bastante reconocidos en todo el mundo... pero eso ahorita no importa, lo importante es aquellos que se encuentran en una de las habitaciones de la casa –realmente la única poblada por los 'dueños' de la casa –, todo lo contrario a sufrir de desamores en soledad y tristeza, aquel pequeño grupo auto-denominado como 'Logia de Corazones' reían de algunas ocurrencias y otras cosas, como en ese momento que el dueño de la casa lucia fabulosamente uno de sus conjuntos especiales de otoño, una falda de gasa color azul celeste de corte irregular hasta la rodilla por la parte de enfrente y de atrás hasta la parte trasera de la espinilla, una blusa blanca con los hombros descubiertos de satín justa del abdomen y medio abultada de las mangas y la zona del pecho... le quedaba divina y ni pechos tenía para lucirlos, era por eso que los múltiples halagos de sus amigas no se hicieron esperar.

—Con un demonio Feliks ¿Me tienes que torturar así? —bueno, no por parte de todos.

Mientras aquel chico rubio (es chico, aunque no lo parezca...) seguía modelando divertido y con una mirada esmeralda altiva observaba a la castaña de ojos chocolate que le había gritado enfurruñada, las otras cinco chicas reían a todo lo que daba de la evidente molestia de Lovina Vargas. Porque aunque concordaban en que era una tortura confirmar que hasta a Feliks le lucía de maravilla aquel conjunto (con todo y los tacones bajos que llevaba, los cuales por cierto estaban divinos), algo que muchas... bueno, todas las presentes envidiaban ya que cada quién mantenía su propio complejo con su cuerpo, aunque la más evidente era aquella italiana, la hermana mayor de la dulce Felicia Vargas que a su lado trataba de calmarla sin dejar de soltar su típico "ve~" con cada golpe a su estómago que recibía por error de su _sorella_.

Por su parte María Fernández, Emma Vanderhoeven, Victoria Hyde y Sakura Honda sonreían con discreción oh se carcajeaban, cada quien a su manera ante los desplantes de la mayor de las italianas, más en cierto punto, el rubio detuvo su desfile y llevó sus manos a su cadera bellamente adornada con un cinturón de algunos brillantes a juego con sus adornos en sus muñecas y su cuello, su entrecejo estaba ligeramente fruncido pero sus orbes verde pradera mantenían cierto brillo de molestia y reproche en ellos, todas silenciaron de a poco sus risas hasta llegar a quedar en completo silencio, aquello permitió que el rubio comenzara con su monólogo/regaño para con las chicas, algo que si bien a externos les daría bastante risa, ver molesto a Feliks Lukasiewicz nunca de los nuncas era algo agradable.

—A ver mamacitas, como que me van prestando atención en este fabuloso momento y más les vale escucharme atentamente. —Pasearon miradas entre ellas mismas y cada una, a su manera, concentró su mirada en el rubio que si bien nadie tomaría en cuenta con aquellas ropas, al centrarte en sus brillantes y molestos orbes verde pradera cualquier atisbo de broma se borraría. Feliks continuó hablando aun con los brazos en jarra. —Que les quede bien en claro, cada una de ustedes es hermosa a su manera, los estándares que marcan *****_Playboy, Vogue, Cosmopolitan, Elle, Glamour, Seventeen, teen Vogue, Marie Claire, Harper's Bazaar, GQ, Vanity Fair, Vanidades o Interviú_, son exclusivamente para gente de la farándula. Como que ustedes son belleza real, si bien es cierto que tengo una figura envidiable, me falta mucho... se bien que soy chico ¡Y no saben cuánto daría por tener la mitad de los pechos de Sakura.

La mencionada se sonrojó, en realidad todas se sonrojaron a su 'manera' –lo que es igual a todas con las mejillas rojas más insultos por parte de Lovina, modismos inentendibles de María, un tartamudo "V-ve~" en labios de Felicia, balbuceos muy pero muy bajos de parte de la japonesa usada de 'ejemplo', un "Bloody..." cortado de más insultos por parte de la seychellense (Victoria, pues) y dejes de tierna molestia por parte de la belga Vanderhoeven–, aquello era bastante cierto, cada una tenía esas 'razones' que siempre le echaba en cara el idiota de los pollos a Feliks para molestarlo, ignorando que con ello también le rompía poco a poco su sensible y glamuroso (?) corazón al rubio.

—Estúpidos... —susurró con algo de dolor el del discurso. Para volver a la tierra agitó un poco la cabeza y con ello su melena dorada, atrayendo con ello la atención de las presentes en la alcoba de paredes rosa pastel del polaco —, más... ¿Qué podemos hacer? No podemos vivir con ellos ni sin ellos ¿Y saben que es lo peor? ¡Qué como que no aprecian para nada los detalles de ponernos _lindas_ para ellos! ¡Osea, son unos completos idiotas! Me dan migraña y alteran mis fabulosos nervios. —Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse, aquella pausa fue utilizada para que las demás rieran bajito.

—Entiendo tu punto querido —habló Emma con aire de misterio en ello y una felina sonrisa en sus belfos rosados, explicando sencillamente lo que Feliks quería decirles —, lo que quieres decirnos es que somos hermosas y no debemos dejar que absolutamente nadie nos haga creer lo contrario. —Detuvo un poco su propio monólogo mientras recordaba amargamente su situación, precisamente tuvo que venir a enamorarse del casanova número uno de la escuela, ignorando las quejas y advertencias de su adorado hermano mayor... que igual era un idiota pero al menos no con ella —. Pero también está el punto de que no solo porque nos lo digan oh nos hagan sentir especiales, debemos de sentirnos en el paraíso ¿Quién sabe a cuantas más... oh a cuantos más, ha hecho sentir de la misma forma?

Todas captaron aquel mensaje, especialmente Victoria, ya que estaba en la misma situación que Emma... con el mismo chico, aquel endemoniadamente sexy francés que por cierto era un idiota que salía con ambas a la vez, por eso la chica con los dos listones lo había dejado de 'querer' y abandonado el camino al corazón del galo para dejarlo a Emma, aunque esta estaba demasiado dolida como para seguir avanzando por su cuenta, pero vamos, el jodido cabrón con sus sonrisitas sensuales no ayudaba nada a su salud sentimental y psicológica.

—Si me permiten chicas... creo que no somos las únicas que sufrimos de esto, _ve_~ —soltó de pronto la italiana menor, todas voltearon a verla y si no fuera porque sabía que no había malas intenciones en las intensas miradas de sus amigas, hubiera corrido a esconderse, más tomo valor (y aire) para con algo firmeza hablar y comentar lo que recientemente había notado en sus lapsos de 'Felicia ignorada' como lo llamaba su melliza mayor —. El estar enamorados y sufrir por ello se ha hecho muy común... como la escases del _gelato_ de chocolate ve~.

—¿A qué te refieres Felicia-chan? —cuestionó la japonesa.

—Sí, habla Feli —solicitó María interesada en aquello.

—Bueno... la última vez que quería preparar pasta y de paso llenar el congelador con delicioso _gelato_ sabor napolitano... noté como Eli llevaba bolsas con varios litros de helado de fresa y sus ojos se veían algo hinchados _ve_~.

—Bueno como que había escuchado por ahí que su novio es muy distante con ella —comentó 'casualmente' el único chico del sitio.

—M-mi prima Chung-Yan se ha estado quejando de la forma de ser de uno de sus amigos… pero creo que es porque le gusta… —se encogió en hombros la nipona con algo de nervios.

—Si a esas vamos, Tino y Kaelin siempre están quejándose ¡Y de mi primo Manuel ni se diga! Siempre anda quejándose de Martín ¡Pero en el fondo yo se que le gustaría _morder la almohada_ de su mejor _amigo_! —soltó la hispano-mexicana con algunos modismos propios… de ella pues… y haciendo énfasis especial en la palabra 'amigo'.

—Eso significa que… —trató de hacer que se explicara, la italiana mayor, más al no ver resultado, se soltó Lovina como siempre —. ¡Que te expliques, _maldizione_!

—Oh ya, es verdad… pues… que le gustaría que Martín le diera _amor_, como dice el franchute ese, así como Tino con el altote de Berwald… aunque a este último le falta ser 'menos tímido' según Tino —la mexicana soltó una risilla traviesa —, yo creo que le hace falta que el calentamiento global le pegue para que sea al menos, un tanto menos frío que el polo norte.

Cada quien se burló a su propia manera de aquel comentario inofensivo de María, quien incluso le decía aquello de frente al pequeño Tino Vainamcinen, aunque este se molestaba al principio, terminaba dándole media razón argumentando que "Tal vez es un poco frío pero es por culpa de su timidez"... vamos, con ello se demostraba que los problemas de amor no eran exclusivos de las mujeres, aunque sí de la mayoría y de la parte 'pasiva' de la relación. Al analizar aquello a fondo, Feliks giró de improvisto dando una vuelta completa y zapatear en el suelo, corrió de vuelta a su vestidor para colocarse unos entallados jeans de color rojo y un blusón de gasa negra y suelto hasta por la mitad de los glúteos, con manga corta y unos tenis estilo conversse de botín a color negro con un ligero tacón haciéndolo ver un tanto más alto de lo normal –igual no mucho, pero si un poco más alto –, las chicas observaban curiosas las reacciones de su amigo, el cual correteaba por la alcoba en búsqueda de quien-sabe-que-demonios, hasta que por fin se detuvo cerca de las chicas con unas cuantas hojas de color negro y un bolígrafo de tinta blanca –¿Quién tiene un bolígrafo de tinta blanca? –, con una expresión extasiada en el rostro.

—No digas que tienes una 'fabulosa' idea —pidió la italiana mayor con algo de fastidio, preparada para lo peor.

—¡Como que tengo una fabulosa idea! —Lovina se zapeó la frente al escuchar el grito agudo que había pegado Feliks, lo primero que le dice que NO haga y va a hacerlo, joder. —¿Y si hacemos esta una verdadera logia? Osea, juntarnos todos aquellos con corazones rotos y evitar así sufrir solos, porque digamos que tanto chocolate nos puede subir de peso y hacer que esos idiotas terminen destrozándonos más ¡Como que no es nada justo! Las penas con pan, amigas y _glamour_ son buenas.

Dicho con las palabras del Lukasiewicz sonaba a completa estupidez.

Analizado completamente era una buena idea ¿No? Bueno, al menos para ellas lo era ¿De qué servía lamentarse en su cuarto llorando hasta quedar dormidas, insultar/golpear a cualquiera que preguntara la razón de su 'mal humor', llenarse de litros de _gelato_/helado de cualquier sabor oh sonreír como si no sucediera nada?

Exacto, de nada.

Por eso después de pensarlo en silencio por cinco largos y tediosos minutos fue que los seis en esa habitación comenzaron a debatir acerca de cómo sería que las 'invitaciones' serían entregadas... y el modelo de las mismas por ende, que terminó ganando un diseño simple: como sobre un cuadro negro con cerradura en forma de espiral al doblarse, cerrado por un broche superficial en forma de corazón guinda y en él la inscripción 'LQ' discreta con cursivas elegantes en color blanco. Para la carta una hoja igualmente negra y las esquinas de un color rojo sangre, al abrir la carta se podría notar con letra clara "Lectura individual para un corazón lastimado" en 'advertencia' oh 'sugerencia' de que el contenido era exclusivo para aquella persona que recibiera el sobre curioso. Bien se podría pensar que se ignoraría la clave secreta y la carta terminaría siendo leída por cualquiera, más resultó no ser así, aunque para ello se tomaron diversas precauciones como el que una vez leída la carta se debía ir a buscar un documento de 'iniciación' para obtener con ello la dirección donde se juntarían después de la escuela, quedó establecido que primero serían recogidos en la casa de las hermanas italianas y de ahí irían al lugar donde todo aquello había comenzado, la residencia Lukasiewicz, no solo por ser la más amplia, también porque Feliks no iba a dejar que nadie le robara el protagonismo (?) –no, nadie entendió que quiso decir el polaco con aquello –. Si bien al iniciar aquello nunca se pensó en hacer algún mal a los chicos y solo era para pasar un rato con personas que sufrieran del mismo mal que ellas, nadie llegaría a saber las proporciones de aquella inocente idea.

« **Pov. Feliks on**.— Y bien nunca fue nuestra intención el que nuestro sufrimiento fuera recompensado, se podría decir que solo fue un extra a nuestra fabulosa idea... la mejor parte de todo era que juntas se nos olvidaba todo nuestro sufrimiento y como que aquella casa vacía se llenaba de vida con tantas risas y/o sonrisas, sin importar las peleas y discusiones que tuviéramos, nos volvimos un grupo, más que un clan, más que una logia, nos volvimos amigas...

»Tal vez por eso era que había llevado a algunas cosas negativas, osea, el ver sufrir a mis queridas amigas era doloroso, no me agradaba saberlas tristes, porque cada una tenía su propia manera de ocultar su dolor y como que con el tiempo fui entendiéndolas, conociéndolas, aquello simplemente encendió alguna mecha en mi que cuando alcanzo la dinamita... como que el _kaboom_ no le gustó a ninguno de ellos... ¿Pero por qué será que les asustaba tanto que entre nosotras mismas nos apoyáramos? Ojalá algún día los entienda... —. **Pov. Feliks off** »

* * *

***Mujer bonita**: _Creo que TODOS hemos visto al menos una vez en nuestra vida,esta película protagonizada por Julia Roberts, sino, no han vivido (?), mentira, pero al menos se pierden una película que marcó una generación_ xD!

*******Kevin Doyle y Jane Nichols**: _Son los protagonistas de la película estadounidense llamada '27 Dresses' oh en Latinoamérica llamada '27 bodas', sino la han visto como que no entenderán, pero si la vieron... Me entienden un poco (?)._

***Playboy, Vogue, Cosmopolitan, Elle, Glamour, Seventeen, Teen Vogue, Marie Claire, Harper's Bazaar, GQ, Vanity Fair, Vanidades, Interviú**_: Todas estas son revistas públicas dedicadas a la moda, excepto playboy, esa bueno... es una revista para adultos xD! Para cada revista, aquí tienen un muy pero muy breve resumen:_

_-Vogue.- Vogue (palabra francesa que en español quiere decir "Moda") es una revista estadounidense de moda y estilo de vida, que se edita en numerosos países._

_-Elle.- ELLE es una revista mundial que se enfoca en moda, belleza, salud y entretenimiento dirigida a mujeres. Fue fundada por Pierre Lazareff y su esposa Hélène Gordon en 1945._

_-Glamour.- Glamour es una revista para mujeres publicada mensualmente por Condé Nast Publications. Creada en 1939 en Estados Unidos, era originalmente llamada Glamour of Hollywood._

_-Cosmopolitan.- Cosmopolitan es una organización internacional revista para mujeres . Fue publicado por primera vez en 1886 en los Estados Unidos como una revista familiar, se transformó más tarde en una revista literaria y, finalmente, se convirtió en una revista femenina a finales de 1960._

_-Teen Vogue.- Teen Vogue es una revista que comenzó como una versión especial de la revista Vogue para un público más joven. Da consejos de belleza y hace reportajes sobre jóvenes famosos. Es publicada por Condé Nast Publications._

_-Marie Claire.- Esta es una revista femenina mensual iniciada en Francia pero también distribuida en otros países con ediciones específicas para sus idiomas._

_-Harper's Baazar.- Harper's Bazaar es una revista de moda. Fundada en 18671 en Estados Unidos como Harper's Bazar por Mary Louise Booth._

_-GQ.- (llamada originalmente __Gentlemen's Quarterly_) es una revista mensual para hombres que se enfoca en la moda, el estilo y la cultura masculina, con artículos sobre comida, cine, salud, sexo, música, viajes, deportes, tecnología y literatura. Es considerada como más exclusiva y sofisticada que otras revistas del mismo género, como Maxim y FHM. Creo que es obvio porque la menciona Feliks, que al final de cuentas es chico y le encanta la moda.

_-Vanity Fair.- Vanity Fair es una revista estadounidense de cultura, moda y política, publicada mensualmente por Condé Nast Publications. Iniciada en 1913, había cesado y Condé Publications la revivió en 1983 dándole su formato actual._

_-Interviú.- __Interviú_ es una revista española de actualidad semanal, notable por ser la primera publicación española que mostró fotografías de mujeres en topless en su portada.

_Seventeen.- Seventeen es una revista para adolescentes. Se publicó por primera vez en 1944 por Walter Annenberg's Triangle Publications._

**Mierda me proyecté demasiado en esta historia, pero juro que no fue mi culpa... del todo, andar viendo películas hollywoodienses solo causa ese maldito sentimiento en mi xD! Que soy inestable y luego se me agrega ello, resulta en esto. Aclaro que ya tengo pensadas las parejas xD y resulta divertido como voy a terminar metiendo todo pero eso lo verán ustedes. También es lógico que estoy metiendo nyos, pero es solo para que esto. Quede de la forma necesaria, que vamos, el objetivo es sacarles una sonrisa leyendo mis patéticas historias de drogada xD! En general, este capítulo vendría siendo el final de las introducciones de los personajes que pienso meter -si, es el final, de hecho es cortito solo por el hecho de que pienso incluirlo en un capítulo más largo-, que si lo contáramos en arcos, sería el final del primer arco de este fanfic... que va para largo xD! Así que espero me tengan paciencia ¿Eh?**

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

¿Reviews? Escuché por ahí que bajas un kilo por cada uno (?), pero no creas todo lo que te dicen (?).

…

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_._

(**S**k**y**)**S. **_Alex_** B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**


End file.
